


Coffee Is Gross

by Pastelhinata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND GAY, Hinata is a barista, Kags works at a boring office, M/M, This is so stereotypical, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelhinata/pseuds/Pastelhinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama never really liked coffee that much. He didn't even eat breakfast most of the time. But today, he had a strange craving for a donut and he wouldn't let himself suppress that urge. He walked into the nearest coffee shop, and was greeted by a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama never really liked coffee that much. He didn't even eat breakfast most of the time. But today, he had a strange craving for a donut and he wouldn't let himself suppress that urge. He walked into the nearest coffee shop, and was greeted by a smile.

"Welcome!" A redhead behind the counter waved at him. Kageyama couldn't stop thinking how embarrassing this was, but the boy was cute, so he held back his snide remarks. "Hey stranger! What can I get you today?"  
'Your number' kageyama thought. "Um... just a donut.."  
"No coffee?"  
"Um... that too"  
"What kind?" The short kid behind the counter looked up at him.  
"Um... regular?"  
The boy giggled. "You're funny, stranger. What's your name?"  
"K...kageyama..."  
"You're cute, kageyama. Do you want me to recommend a drink since you don't seem to have any idea what's going on?"  
"Um... sure."  
"For here or to go?"  
"Um... to go?"  
"Gotcha!"  
the kid worked his magic behind the counter, going lightning fast and it just made kageyama wonder how long he's been working there. The short kid rang the bell, put a cup and a little paper bag on the counter. Kageyama picked it up and left.

As he walked out the door, he took a sip of the coffee. Honestly, it was disgusting. Coffee is gross.  
As he turned to throw it away, he realized two things  
1\. He didn't even pay for it  
2\. There was writing on the paper bag and the cup  
The bag had curly writing on it, reading "it's on me -shouyo"  
Kageyama wondered if shouyo was the redhead. And then he looked at the cup.  
A phone number. His face turned red  
"Oh god" he muttered to himself. "Not good."

The rest of the day, he ignored thinking about the short redhead. He went along with his boring office job. The kid was probably like, 16 anyway. Creepy.

When he got off and was walking to the bus stop, he noticed a familiar face. Redhead was right there, waiting at his destination, and once he saw kageyama, he waved his hand up as high as he could. He ran up to him. "Kageyama! Woah, what a surprise! Did you see my number on the cup?"  
"...you're too young for me."  
"23?"  
"Wait, what?" Kageyama was absolutely shocked that the kid was not only in his early 20's, but a year older than him.  
"You're lying."  
"I am not! You're mean, stupidyama."  
"Just... call me tobio" he sighed. There was no way he could get out of this one.   
The bus pulled up at the stop, and the boys got in, shouyo sitting right beside his new friend. He smiled the whole way, softly singing some obscure cheerful song, until the bus came to a stop.  
"This is my stop, tobio! I gotta go, call me okay?" He leaned down and kissed his cheek, leaving kageyama red. There was no way he could get out of this one, and frankly... he didn't want to.


	2. Not a total idiot

Kageyama woke up to his extremely annoying alarm, purposely set. He sat on the edge of his bed, and suddenly thought of shouyo for some strange reason. He just met the kid, but he was the first thing he thought about, smiling and saying "tobio". It occurred to Kageyama that he might have a little crush, but of course it wasn't quite unrequited. Then an idea struck him.

After he got off the bus, he walked right into the coffee shop. Being there the second time made him realize what the main crowd was. Older men.... and teenage girls. Just one look at the men and he could tell, they were gay. So it was... informed gay men and oblivious teenagers who didn't know that this was a gay café  
He thought of another man flirting with shouyo and he got a pang of anxiety. He had no idea where it came from and ignored it for the most part until he heard the unusually high voice. "Tobio! You came again!" Kageyama turned his head to the source of the noise, greeted by a smile. He turned to shouyo, and put on his best "I'm tough and I'm not afraid of anything" face, and spoke.

"D-date."  
"What?"  
"A d-d-date. W-with m-me"  
/shit./  
"You're so cute tobio! When?"  
"Wh-whenever."  
"Tomorrow? I'm off tomorrow!"  
Kageyama nodded his head, swearing to himself never to speak again. With a hot face and a beating heart, he left without another word. 

For the rest of the day, he couldn't concentrate. Shouyo was all that was on his mind and he couldn't shake it off. When he got on his lunch break, he stared at shouyo's contact on his phone. It took him five minutes to work up the courage to press a single button, but he did it. He pressed "call" and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? You've reached Hinata. Who is this?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry I think I have the wrong number" he got discouraged that shouyo gave him a fake number. He was just being played for tips, probably.  
"Tobio? Oh, it's me! Did you mean to call me?"  
Kageyama was speechless. He just made a total idiot out of himself.  
"Um... yeah"  
"What's up?"  
"Sorry for being a wreck earlier"  
"You're just shy, tobio. I'm excited for tomorrow. Don't worry!"  
He sighed in relief as he heard an unfamiliar voice on the other side of the line  
"Shrimpy has a boyfriend!"  
"Shut up shittykawa!!!" Shouyo's voice cracked as he yelled. "I'm sorry Tobio! I have to go. I'll see you!" 

Kageyama opened his mouth to respond, but he was already hung up on, which was dissapointing. At least shouyo didn't think he was a total idiot... still an idiot, but not a total idiot  
He held his phone to his chest, wanting to hide somewhere even though he was in his office alone. This was bad. Infatuation was bad. He ignored himself and went back to work. Tomorrow would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah (ﾉ´з｀)ノ~♡


	3. The date

Kageyama knocked on the door to shouyo's apartment, the address to which was sent to him in a text the afternoon prior, and waited. It was safe to say he was really nervous. He dressed nicely, but not too nicely because he might freak his date out.   
He got startled as shouyo opened the door, snapping him out of the maze of his own thoughts  
He looked down and shouyo... was dressed way more casual than him.  
"Well shit" he said under his breath  
"What was that, tobio?"  
"Nothing."  
"You ready to go?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be"

As they were walking away from the apartment, Kageyama was fiddling with the bottom hem of his jacket. It kept him occupied from being completely embarrassed.  
"Nervous, tobio?"  
"N-no!" He said a little too loud, face turning red  
"Will you stop doing that weird thing if I hold your hand?"  
"What?"  
Before he could say anything else, shouyo grabbed his hand. It was weird, the smaller boy was like a space heater. He couldn't help thinking that if this whole thing worked out, he would be perfect to cuddle with, considering the fact that Kageyama was a human ice cube

Holding hands still, Kageyama pulled shouyo to their first destination. A small little restaurant. It was a cute little place, with a pinkish color scheme and flowers on the table, which shouyo seemed to not stop staring at.  
"You like flowers?"  
"Yeah... pretty." He was mesmerized. Kageyama laughed.  
"Dork."  
"You're the dork"  
"No you are"  
"Should I remind you how you asked me out?"  
"Fair enough."

Kageyama neglected his food, but instead just watched shouyo eat. It was cute how he tried to pack as much food into his tiny mouth like a chipmunk. By the looks of it, he was hungry.  
"Enjoying that?"  
Shouyo looked up at him and swallowed his food. "Shut up"

Once they were done eating, Kageyama payed for both of them, and they walked out holding hands, which again was shouyo's idea. They walked back to his apartment. "Wanna come inside?" Shouyo stood on his toes to get himself to Kageyama level.  
"T-too fast, shouyo!"   
He giggled. "Just for tea, tobio? Please? Maybe a kiss?"  
He couldn't say no to that. "Alright."  
"Yay!" Shouyo shoved the key into the lock and opened the door, dragging kageyama in with him.   
"So... tea?" He said quietly before he was shoved onto a couch and suddenly had a pair of soft lips on his. He definitely couldn't say no to this. Although, he was caught off guard and pulled away. Shouyo pouted. "You okay, tobio?"  
"Yeah, yeah I just... give me some time to mentally prepare myself"  
Shouyo sat up and pulled kageyama with him, holding his arm. "Take all the time you need" and kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more :0


End file.
